Assassin's Heart
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: Sookie is in the middle of yet another Fight for the future of Louisiana.
1. Chapter 1

**As this is a twist on sookie stackhouse I will say this**

**1: I do not own:**

**sookie, eric, bill, sam, and anyother characters that came from the mind**

**of charlaine harris.**

**2: I do however own: **

**Tamaria, and any other characters that don't belong to charlaine harris.**

**;3**

**Enjoy!**

When the girl walked in I could tell she was trouble. Her long black hair and white knee length dress really told me something was up. No one dresses that way when a raging thunderstorm is outside.

But she really caught my eye. She was really pale, which made me think that she was a fangbanger.

If I only knew how wrong I was then, maybe I could have stopped what happened next.

She sat down at one of my tables. So after taking the Rudy's order up to Sam, I walked over to take her order.

" hello." I said, handing her a menu. " you know what you want to drink?"

" yes." she said, handing the menu back to me without looking at it. " I'll take one Queen of Battle, one White Rum and Mango Juice, and an order of hamburger and onion rings."

" alright I'll have that for you in a little bit." I said, taking the time to press my mind to her own. She was human and she was used to people trying to feel her mind. She was blocking me. " I'll have your drink- drinks- in a minute."

when I walked up to the bar, Sam said, " so what's the story on the new girl?"

" I don't know." I said, making Sam stare at me hard. " I can't get a reading. She's blocking me."

"but," Sam said, staring open mouthed at me. " if you can't get a reading, then that means she's used to being around other telepaths, doesn't it?

" I don't know," I said, knowing I was going to get another of his stares. " but I think your right and it does. Or that she is one."

" alright," Sam said, giving me the strange girl's drinks. " I'll alert the troops."

"ok" I said, taking the drinks and watching Sam go into the back.

I took a deep breathe and walked back over to give them to her.

She looked up when I sat the drinks down.

" can you tell me something." she said, pulling something out of her dress pocket.

" sure what?"

" Who is this?" she said, holding up a picture.

The woman in the picture was young and beautiful looking. She had short blond hair, with blue streaks going threw it. One eye was bright green, and the other was dark blue, almost black. She was white and had perfect skin. Her lips were full and lustrous. She looked full of heal and vigor.

"yeah," I said, looking up from the picture. "that's Janet Rupert. She's Bill's new fling."

" can you tell me where to find them?"

" I could." I said, looking at her in the eyes. " but why do you want to know where they are?"

" Janet's my sister." she said, looking away out the window. " my father wanted to know what happened to her. He's very ill and I need to find her so she can come home to say her last goodbyes."

I touched her arm.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I looked over her story in her head. She was telling the truth. " they live at bill's place. I can take you up there a little later today if you want."

" no, I don't think she wants to see me just yet." I'll go see her tomorrow."

I saw Sam come out from the back. He grabbed a basket and waved towards me. I walked away from her and took her food from him.

"what did you find out?" he asked in the quick second I had.

"she's looking for her sister." I said, placing the basket, ketchup, and mustard on my tray. " the new looker that Bill's shacking with."

"ah" Sam said, getting back to work.

I gave her the food and left her alone for the rest of the time she was in. when she was done, she paid the bill and walked out.

I assumed that would be the last I would see of her.

When I got home that night, Amelia was dozing on the couch. I let her sleep, and went into my bedroom and took a quick shower. Then into bed I went. The sheets were so nice and warm. I quickly fell asleep.

What seemed like a few minutes later, I was woken up by frantic shaking.

"what?" I said, groggily pushed back at the stone that was standing near me.

"sookie." said a silky voice I knew. " wake up we need you."

I opened my eyes and standing over me was Eric.

I sat straight up in bed, smacking eric in the nose which was like hitting a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for the long awaited second chapter.**

**Someone is going to die. And I want no hate reviews.**

" Eric?" I said, looking into his blue-blue eyes. " what is it?"

" it's bill. He's been trapped by a old school vampire hunter." He picked me up and raced me out of the room, acrossed the graveyard and into Bill's front room. Pam was standing there, along with a couple of other vampires I hadn't seen before.

One of them was a woman with long blond hair. Her eyes were blood-red and she had blood running down her chin and dripping onto the floor. She was wearing a tattered dress that looked like it had been within a thousand dollar price range.

The other was a man. He had long brown hair, with emerald green eyes. He had a chiseled body like Eric's but much more toned. He was the picture of the deadly sin- jealousy.

I admit, I starred. Then when I saw where they were looking, I gapped.

Bill was being held with an arm around his neck with a stake pointed right toward his heart, and silver was draped around his shoulders. He was breathing heavily. The blue- haired girl was laying on the floor with her neck crushed. There was a stake through her heart to go with it.

" Who are you?" I asked starring her in the face.

" like you." she said, looking me in the eyes.

She began to send me memories.

_There she was in a room, she looked around ten, filled to the brim with people standing around a hospital bed. Suddenly a women broke through the crowd, with a vampire in tow. It was Janet_

" _please" she said to him, getting to her knees. " save him." _

" _fine." the tall vampire said, kneeling before the man and feeding him his blood._

_When he was done, the vampire looked down at the girl at his feet. " now is the time for my payment for this act." _

_he picked her up and then was gone. the young girl had been standing in the entryway watching, ran to the open door. Yelling. _

A flash of light, and another memory filled her mind.

_The girl, who now looked around fourteen, was in a room filled with vampires, and her sister. _

" _Janet," the girl said, looking into her sister's eyes. " Please come home."_

" _I can't." Janet said, looking deep into her eyes. " I can't not until my servitude is over." _

" _when will that be?" the girl asked, " dad misses you. He wants to see you."_

" _I don't kn-" Janet began, when a hand landed on the young girl's shoulder._

" _Janet," said a velvet voice, " what do we have here?" _

" _my little sister," said Janet, fear clouding her eyes. _

" _let me just give her the Grand tour." the voice belonged to a young vampire. His eyes were bright brilliant green and his hair was a soft golden color. The girl was immediately intrigued. She took his hand, and led her out of the room. The room next room was completely furnished and completely beautiful. The man sat her on the bed, then began to touch her. _

_Her hair first, then her neck, and finally her stomach. The girl sat there rooted to the spot. She didn't want to do this but she didn't know how to stop it. _

_Suddenly, pain shot through her body. It made her writhe, and twitch. Then it was over. _

_The man stood up, he had blood on his jaw and along his chin. She touched her neck, and when she pulled her hand back it was bloody._

" _What did you do to me?" she asked, slowly sitting up. _

" _fed." he said before walking out. _

_She laid there, crying. When her sister came in, the girl looked up pleadingly at her. _

" _I'm sorry." _

the memory changed again, it was recent. Extremely recent.

" _how dare you?" the girl screamed at her sister. She now looked around sixteen or seventeen " you let father die because you wouldn't come see him. Don't you realize that?" _

" _I didn't mean any harm." Janet screamed at her sister. She fell to her knees. _

" _I have no trouble killing you for what you did." the girl said, she looked from Janet to Bill. " but I will destroy your boy toy here."_

_she pointed to Bill._

the memory faded and I returned to the present.

I was laying on the floor, with Eric, Pam and their new bartender, standing over me.

It seemed like I had been ending up there a lot recently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh-k **

**now you find out why she's been doing all this.**

**Just to let you know this is the last chapter.**

I waited tables with a large amount of pain running through me.

The girl had been skilled and she hadn't wasted a moment. As soon as her memories had knocked me out, and the other vampires had turned their attention to me. She had staked Bill and threw herself through the window behind her, getting away.

Tamaria, the blond, had ran after her. Eric eventually found her remains, staked.

She hadn't had a chance.

Her companion and lover, Tech, had gone into deep mourning and had sworn revenge. Evidently they had been together for more the 500 years, and were married in fifteen countries. His pain was worst then mine.

I had left Bill. He hadn't been mine anymore, he was whoevers was with him that night. Eric was my new man, and he had proven himself worthy of it.

But Bill had been my first, and that meant something to me.

Sam walked over.

" hey." he said, leaning on the bar. " how you holding up?"

I shrugged. " i'm holding."

" listen." said sam, looking me in the eyes, " you're going through a rough time right now. I want you to go home. No argueing. Just get your purse, go home ad relax."

I smiled at him. " aight."

even as I reached my house, I never saw -or felt- the danger that waited.

I turned the key in the backdoor and walked in.

sitting there was the girl.

Her hair was dyed blond now, and she was wearing contacts, but she was still Bill's murderer.

" I expected to die." she said, leaning back. " I still expect to die. I'm an escaped slave."

I just looked at her. She didn't look like a slave.

" Bill was one of the first to feed off me." she said. Her eyes bore into the ceiling and I expected to see mortar floating down. " that's why I killed him. my sister was weak, she went into slavehood with no fight. I didn't. The second memory I sent you was my first day. She stood there watching and letting them take me."

she suddenly looked into my eyes. Fire burned there.

"tell eric where I am." she said, thrusting the phone at me.

" I can't" I said, looking at her.

" you will." she said, pointing the hidden pistol at me.

" no I can't." I said, looking at the gun. It wasn't the first time i'd been at the wrong end of a pistol, and i'm pretty sure it won't be my last. " he's here."

" then let's go wake him up." she stood and threw the phone down.

I walked to my old bedroom, thinking 'thank god amelia's not home.'

we opened the hidden door and Eric was already awake.

He sat up and took in the picture in front of us.

"let her go." he said, looking at the girl " and I won't hurt you."

"well that won't work." she said, and without a second thought, she shot me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I lied. This is the last and really short chapter.**

**Everyone can hate me for the ending I don't care. **

I had blacked out. Yet again.

It had to be something in the water.

But when I woke up, eric had his arm dripping blood and I was slurping it up like it was dripping ice cream.

The girl had wanted to die, but the only way to get Eric to kill her had been to kill me.

But she was dead. All over. Which I had eric clean up, it was his mess anyway.

But before he started, he picked me up and took me to my bed.

" don't worry, Love" he said, Anger making his accent more accute. " you'll be fine."

" i'll be fine." I weased, grabbing the front of his (bloody) shirt. " when you clean her up."

he smiled, and my heart just about broke. " alright. Sleep well."

with that I fell asleep.

And everything afterword return to normal.


End file.
